kaciesandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xean/TEST BLOG
Wikia wants to show moms some Love! ' '''In Theaters October 8th ' How it Works: First, '''Create an account! Leave a comment on this blog entry telling us your favorite memory as a mom or of your mom. NOTE: you must leave a logged in comment to win! The Grand Prize! 1 lucky winner will score a "Life as We Know it" prize pack, including: 1 Diaper Bag with Changing Pad 1 Parent Prescription Set: Includes Bottle Opener and 2 Glasses 1 Baby Sherpa Safe2go Child Safety Harness 1 New Parenting Kit in Tin 1 Relaxation Treat – 2.5 oz. of bath salts 1 Light- Up Pen 1 Post It Notes 1 Next Level Tri-Blend Men’s Heather Grey T-shirt 1 Ladies Next Level White T-shirt 1 Infant T-shirt 1 Life as We Know It soundtrack CD Runners Up 2 lucky runners up will win "Life as We Know it" prize packs including... 1 New Parenting Kit in Tin 1 Relaxation Treat – 2.5 oz. of bath salts 1 Light- Up Pen 1 Post It Notes 1 Next Level Tri-Blend Men’s Heather Grey T-shirt 1 Ladies Next Level White T-shirt 1 Infant T-shirt 1 Life as We Know It soundtrack CD Rules: Open for US residents only. Must be 18 or older to win. We know it sucks, but check out the Official Rules for details. Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries. Contest ends on October 11, 2010. Once you've entered to win, make sure to invite your friends to the party! Win a Safe2Go plush kiddie karacter harness worth $27 courtesy of Baby Sherpa, keeps your child within arm’s reach and features a retractable tether. Soundtrack features Amy Winehouse, The Black Keys, Josh Kelley, Ray LaMontagne, Mozella, and more! Check out the official site! Synopsis In the romantic comedy “Life as We Know It,” Holly Berenson (Katherine Heigl) is an up-and-coming restaurateur and Eric Messer (Josh Duhamel) is a promising network sports director. After a disastrous blind date, the only thing they have in common is their dislike for each other and their love for their goddaughter, Sophie. But when they suddenly become all Sophie has in the world, Holly and Messer are forced to put their differences aside. Juggling career ambitions and competing social calendars, they’ll have to find some common ground while living under one roof. “Life as We Know It” is directed by Greg Berlanti from a screenplay by first time feature writers Ian Deitchman & Kristin Rusk Robinson. The film stars Katherine Heigl, Josh Duhamel, Josh Lucas, Christina Hendricks and Hayes MacArthur. The film is produced by Barry Josephson and Paul Brooks, with Denise Di Novi, Scott Niemeyer, Norm Waitt, Katherine Heigl, Nancy Heigl and Bruce Berman serving as executive producers. The behind-the-scenes team includes director of photography Andrew Dunn, production designer Maher Ahmad, editor Jim Page, costume designer Debra McGuire and composer Blake Neely. Warner Bros. Pictures presents, in association with Village Roadshow Pictures, a Gold Circle Films/Josephson Entertainment production, “Life as We Know It.” The film will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. It has been rated PG-13 by the MPAA for sexual material, language and some drug content. Category:Blog posts